


Спасение утопающего — дело рук отца утопающего

by gerzigova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Crack, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Humor, M/M, Malfoy Manor (Harry Potter), Minor Character Death, Mpreg
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerzigova/pseuds/gerzigova
Summary: — Лорд что-то поднадоел, — озвучил он давно наболевшее. — Надо как-то…Он неопределенно пошевелил пальцами.— Ну, наконец-то, — вздохнула Нарцисса. В ее голосе скользило явное облегчение.— Но как?..
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 19
Kudos: 50
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Slytherin Team 2021: тексты низкого рейтинга





	Спасение утопающего — дело рук отца утопающего

День не должен начинаться с: «что?!» и «но как?..» и точно не должен заканчиваться на минорном: «Мерлин, за что…»

День не должен начинаться со слез повзрослевшего сына, затравленных глаз жены и ошарашенного выражения лица лучшего друга. Человека — стоит отметить — абсолютно хладнокровного.

Но день… день с этого и не начинался.

В восемь утра Люциус скромно позавтракал виски у себя в кабинете. Благостное одиночество прервала клятая тысячу раз домовуха:

— Вас вызывает полукровка, — сухо сообщила она и обвела стол хмурым взглядом. — Я подам кофе и ничего не скажу госпоже Нарциссе. А вот ваша матушка, мастер Люци, все узнает. Непременно, да.

— Прекрати называть Лорда полукровкой, Тинки! — прошипел Люциус в ответ, ловко накладывая заклятие. — А матушке уже все равно, поверь, мой кошмар.

Заглушающее так и не получилось, зато Тинки мрачно станцевала Таранталлегру, невозмутимо поправила передник и покачала головой.

— Могла бы, отшлепала бы вас, мастер Люци! Портрет вашей матушки выцвел от беспокойства, госпожа Нарцисса с утра мигренью мучается, маленький наследник бледен как полотно, а вы все о безносом полуфабрикате! А ну-ка!

— Тинки, нет!..

Люциус вытянул руки ладонями вперед, но было поздно. Старая нянюшка щелкнула пальцами, и его сложило пополам.

— Вот и славно, вот и хорошо. Зачем нам виски с утра? Будем считать, что ничего не было. А теперь в сад! Дышать воздухом, пить кофе и думать о главном. А полукровка ваш подождет.

— Не назы… — булькнул Люциус, но быстро захлопнул рот — что-то все еще рвалось наружу.

— Метис есть, а слова нет? Мастер Люци, идите-ка…

— В сад, я понял, мой кошмар!

Нет, день явно не задался. Придя немного в себя, Люциус направился в столовую. Собирать паззл «Счастье» начала Тинки, сейчас Лорд добавит несколько частиц с помощью Круцио, а потом последует обязательная лекция Цисси, одностороннее общение с сыном и все — можно будет напиваться с Северусом.

Итак, Круцио!  
Однако Лорд встретил его со странным выражением лица. Через несколько мгновений Люциус осознал — это радость.

— Люциус, наконец-то! Дверь закрой!

Люциус прикрыл дверь и осторожно присел за длинный обеденный стол.

— У меня новость, — сообщил Лорд странным ликующим голосом. — Но для начала надо убить Рудольфуса.

Люциус моргнул в сторону подползшей чересчур близко Нагини. Склизкий след на столе отозвался тошнотой где-то глубоко в недрах желудка, и Люциус решил, что лучше выбросить одну змею, чем двадцать пятый по счету стол. С трудом сглотнув вязкую слюну, он прочистил горло:

— Простите, мой Лорд?

Ему показалось, что Нагини усмехнулась. Не злорадно — что-то грустное, человеческое промелькнуло в ее облике.

— Бррр…

Люциус мотнул головой, та тут же отомстила за необдуманный жест. Он приложил пальцы к вискам, но те оказались горячее углей в камине.

— Говорю, с Руди надо заканчивать, — достаточно дружелюбно отозвалась Нагини.

То есть, Лорд, конечно же, Лорд.

Мерлин и его труселя, но что они с Северусом курили вчера?..

— На завтра запланировано заседание, но с утра вы абсолютно свободны, мой Лорд.

— Нет, — Лорд подошел сзади, наклонился и подышал Люциусу в затылок. — Окажи мне честь, любезный, сделай это сам.

Он помолчал, молчал и Люциус, гулко и часто сглатывая. Нагини мерно раскачивалась перед его носом, походя на гигантский маятник — плод чьего-то больного воображения.

— Даааа… — наконец выдавил Люциус с трудом.

— Могу на тебя рассчитывать? Мы же как-никак родственниками скоро станем.

Люциус кивнул.

— Родственниками, да. Что?..

— А, — Лорд застенчиво улыбнулся, потрепал Нагини по голове. — Я тебе не сказал? Беллатрикс беременна. От меня, конечно же.

— У меня две новости. Одна плохая, вторая, возможно, тебя убьет. С какой начать?

В покоях сына царил хаос. А точнее, все было как всегда: Тинки молча убиралась, между делом подкармливая Драко фруктами, гладя бледную больше обычного Нарциссу по голове и подливая Северусу душистый чай.

Тот сидел возле камина, невозмутимо почитывал Пророк и смотрел на Люциуса взглядом заправского буревестника.

— Тинки, виски, — Люциус вяло махнул рукой.

— Мастер Люци, не смешите мой передничек, — усмехнулась нянюшка. — Чайку подолью. С бергамотом, как вы любите.

Северус нахмурился, перевел задумчивый взгляд в сторону Тинки, но тут же мотнул головой:

— Так вот, новости. Драко, хочешь сам? Или ты, Цисси?

Нарцисса застонала, и Люциус тут же оказался рядом, бережно взял за руку.

— Душа моя… Душа моя, но что еще стряслось?

— Он беременный! — всхлипнула Нарцисса истерично.

Комната запульсировала вокруг Люциуса, он открыл рот, но так и не смог произнести ни звука. Зато все вокруг заговорили в одночасье, перебивая друг друга на повышенных тонах. В какой-то момент Люциусу показалось, что вот — они достигли дна бездны.

— Ушам не верю! — воскликнул он, но ушам все-таки поверил, поэтому выругался так, что все мигом успокоились и уставились на него в откровенном шоке.

Первой отмерла Тинки.

— Мастер Люци! А ну-ка, скиньте пятнадцать сиклей в матерную коробочку! Тут же ребенок!

— Ре… вот тебе пять галлеонов, мой кошмар, можно я выскажу свою мысль до конца?

Люциус развернулся к Драко:

— Но каким, прости меня, образом, о обожаемый отпрыск мой? Отец вот этого всего должен обладать просто…

Он осекся, буквально ощущая, как краски покидают лицо.

— Драко… Драко, ты тоже беременный от фу… Лорда?

Драко подавился гуавой, оттолкнул Тинки и тут же перестал изображать принцессу в интересном положении.

— С ума сошел, пап? Совсем наоборот!

Час от часу не легче.

— Наоборот? Он беременный от тебя?

— Папа, меня сейчас вырвет на Тинки!

— Что значит «тоже», Люциус?

Северус с Нарциссой говорили в унисон, и игнорировал их Люциус так же — тандемом.

— Так от кого же? Кто еще…

А нет, вот оно — дно.

Люциус вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, стараясь успокоиться.

— Мерлин и его два прыща. Драко, ты наконец подружился с Поттером?

А потом был туман. Туман и алкогольные пары. Нянюшка наивно пыталась возражать, но тут вмешалась Нарцисса, а с ней Тинки спорить не решалась.

Кажется, Северус читал Драко нотацию. Кажется, он даже наколдовал яйцо и сказал:

— Это твой мозг. — Сжал яйцо в кулаке: — А это твой мозг после Поттера.

— Ты меня разочаровываешь, — встрял Люциус, выговаривая напольной вазе. — А я человек, которого очень легко разочаровать!

Ваза почему-то промолчала. А Люциусу стало даже уютно в своем глубоком кресле. Сюрреалистично светило солнце, благостно молчала Тинки, Северус бормотал что-то приятное об аборте.

— Да ты что, — отвечал помутившийся в рассудке Драко. — Гарри мечтал о семье с тех пор, как был маленькой девочкой!

Это умиляло и немного портило аппетит. Люциус глотнул еще немного из плоской фляги, посмотрел на вазу и сказал ей:

— О, это так прекрасно! Поттер получил то, что хотел. За наш, сука, счет, но все же, все же!

— Какой ты милый! — произнесла ваза, и Люциус снисходительно похлопал ее по мраморному боку.

— Он не милый, а пьяный! — возразил кто-то неопознанный. — Достаточно, Люциус!

Тот молниеносно приложился к фляге. Не ровен час — отнимут!

Как в воду глядел.

— Я сказала, достаточно!

Нарцисса появилась в поле зрения и зашептала какую-то чушь. Впрочем, чушь подействовала отрезвляюще. Люциуса будто под дых лягнуло, и он, покоряя все новые вершины акробатики, благополучно прошел детоксикацию.

— Да что у вас за методы?! — орал он через минуту.

Нарцисса лишь плечами пожала.

— Ребенка надо спасать, Люц. И раз он связался с мистером Поттером, значит…

— О, ладно! Я понял. Понял…

Люциус тяжело вздохнул, потер виски.

— Северус, будь добр, подкинь что-нибудь от головной боли, мне надо подумать.

— Смотри, не поранься в процессе, — фыркнул тот, но целебный пузырек все же протянул.

— Зелье всегда с тобой? А то внезапно как кентавр в кустах. — Люциус перекатил пузырек между большим и указательным пальцами.

— От головной боли? — хмыкнул Северус невозмутимо. — Конечно. Не первый год замужем за Малфоями, знаком досконально с вашей милой семейной чертой. Мертвого достанете.

— Наша семейная черта — анемия, — отрезал Люциус и откупорил пузырек. — Остальное лишь бонус, приятный довесок.

Залпом выпил лекарство, блаженно прикрыл глаза.

— Лорд что-то поднадоел, — озвучил он давно наболевшее. — Надо как-то…

Он неопределенно пошевелил пальцами.

— Ну, наконец-то, — вздохнула Нарцисса. В ее голосе скользило явное облегчение.

— Но как?..

Вот в чем вопрос.

— Знаешь, пап, — нехарактерно робко начал Драко. — Как-то на втором курсе случился неудачный матч и Марк… ну, Маркус, Маркус Флинт разнес всех в пух и прах и немного перегнул. Всю последующую неделю с ним никто не разговаривал, даже Пьюси. Это было жалкое зрелище, он — Марк, в смысле — будто даже меньше ростом стал. Я думаю, если убрать окружение…

Драко запнулся, а Люциус уставился на него во все глаза.

— Разделять и властвовать? — спросил он донельзя довольным тоном и почувствовал, как раздувает грудь от отцовской гордости. И ответил сам себе: — Да, именно. Да.

Пора побеседовать с Лордом.

Следующее утро началось с веганства. Мстительно блестя глазами и брошью своей почившей хозяйки, Тинки отметила, что если волкам не докладывать мяса, в конечном итоге они взбунтуются.

— Мда… — произнес Люциус, задумчиво глядя на нянюшку. — До мирового господства, мой кошмар, тебе не достает ровно одного кота.

И теперь все сидели за обеденным столом, из мясного на котором имелась только Нагини.

— Диета, — строго произнес Лорд обходя стол. — И воздержание. Вот залог вашего здоровья, господа. А иначе вы очень быстро умрете. Потому что я вас убью.

Люциус бросил мимолетный взгляд на Долохова. Тот меланхолично жевал стебель сельдерея, но особо удрученным не выглядел. Как и многие другие, кроме явно недовольного оборотня.

— Спирулина! — гаркнул Лорд, и Люциус вздрогнул, отводя наконец взгляд от Фенрира. — Содержит около шестидесяти процентов белка, незаменимые аминокислоты. Как тебе, Белла, дорогая?

Та улыбнулась отстраненно безумной улыбкой. Мерлин и его вши, но что там за потомство получится? Люциус сделал квадратные глаза в сторону Северуса. Тот пожал плечами и погладил подползшую Нагини по голове.

Это еще что такое?..

— Нам очень нравится, мой Лорд! — ответил за жену Руди. Он как раз давился капустой Кейл, мизинчиком отталкивая от себя вареный нут, который Тинки тут же подталкивала обратно.

— Ну, ты, — Лорд вяло махнул рукой, — ты уже почти не с нами.

Он многозначительно посмотрел на Люциуса.

Ах да, смерть рогоносца все еще на повестке дня.

Расходились все охотно, с огромным рвением. Одним из первых рванул Люциус — его ждала яичница с беконом в личных покоях.

— Спирулина меня убьет! — взвыл на ухо Фенрир и клацнул зубами.

Люциус сочувственно покивал, умалчивая про свой вклад в новый рацион.

Жизнь шла своим чередом, то есть катилась к чертям. К вареному нуту привыкли довольно скоро, даже Фенрир, казалось, хоть и схуднул, как-то помолодел без трупной пищи.

Лорд днями напролет ошивался около Драко, привыкал. Даже повесил на его двери табличку: «Осторожно — дети!» Нервная Нарцисса находилась рядом, и в конечном итоге все трое занялись вышиванием. Лорд связал тридцать три чепчика и один комбинезончик с надписью «папино любимое чудовище» на груди.

— У меня никогда никого не было, только хоркрусы, а теперь… — рассказывал он непонятное Нарциссе.

Та вымучено улыбалась и вязала свои комбинезоны на все случаи жизни. Один белый — «мой папа герой!», второй черный — «не забуду, не прощу!».

Меж тем ближний круг Люциуса методично капал ему на мозги.

— Метис цветет и пахнет, — сухо отмечала Тинки, поднося зеленому Драко стакан воды с лимоном.

— Белла сжигает трупы магглов прямо под нашими окнами, — гундосила Нарцисса в надушенный платок. — Утверждает, что компост.

А Северус ничего не говорил, но так красноречиво молчал, что лучше бы заткнулся. Если Лорд узнает о Поттере…

Шпионы-то повсюду. Заполонили дом, вертятся под ногами, интересуются, как это Драко так поправиться умудрился на чечевице да спарже.

Люциус почти отчаялся.

— Все пропало! — бесновался он в штаб-квартире, в которую в последнее время превратились покои Драко. — Я ужасный отец! Ужасный супруг!

После недолгого, но тягостного молчания Люциус не выдержал:

— Нет, Люциус, ты прекрасный муж! И папа отличный! И вообще — мы любим тебя, Люциус!

Он раздраженно вздохнул.

— Ладно, — процедил. — Будем устранять по одному и группками. Помощи не прошу, от вас дождешься. Северус, пойдем, поможешь мне. Мерлин и его бородавки, дай мне сил.

Для начала решили избавиться от Долохова. Этот старинный друг Лорда фанфары под занавес, конечно же, заслужил. Заманчиво звучало послать его в Россию, но тут еще вопрос — кто кого. Тем более, не исключено, что старый пройдоха сумел бы договориться с нечистью, и армия Лорда обогатилась бы парой сотен леших и еще какой-нибудь дрянью. Одна Баба Яга чего стоила. Сам Долохов рассказывал, что дама она очень эксцентричная и своевольная.

— Мне ли не знать, — улыбался он загадочно. — Хоть и пятая вода на киселе, а все же родственница.

Люциус не понимал, при чем тут вода, почему пятая и что такое «киселе», но своевольных, эксцентричных дам в Мэноре вполне хватало и без Яги. Поэтому он обратился к Лорду.

— А давайте нападем на Китай, мой Господин. Один ведь раз живем! Ну, хорошо — два!

В тот же вечер Долохов и приближенные к нему идио… боевики были отправлены в крестовый поход на Министерство Магии и Ритуалов в Сиань.

— Этих мы больше не увидим, — удовлетворенно произнес Люциус, плотно прикрывая окно.

До этого он стоял и махал Долохову платочком. Тот блаженно улыбался, совсем как Белла. Только, в отличие от нее, беременным не был. Люциус задумался было об общем ментальном здоровье их разномастной компании, но думать вскоре надоело.

Они с Северусом совсем было решили перейти к следующему этапу плана, но тут вмешался Драко.

— Тебе надо увидеться с Гарри, пап. Рассказать ему о переменах. Я напишу ему записку.

— Я не хочу видеться с Гарри! — тут же возмутился Люциус. — Пусть лучше прикроется одеялком и не мешает взрослым.

Драко взглянул на него, как смотрят на выживших из ума стариков — с долей ужаса, сочувствия и снисхождения.

— Пап, у Гарри нет никакого одеялка, он не умеет прятаться, и я боюсь, что он наделает глупостей, если вскоре не получит от меня весточки.

Люциус обвел несчастным взглядом комнату и всех присутствующих. Они как раз пытались пообедать, изображая счастливое семейство. Упоминание о Поттере и хорошее пищеварение как-то не шли рука об руку.

— Переживет, — Люциус скривился и потыкал бифштекс вилкой. — Не пойду.

Драко покраснел от злости, глаза его сузились, а рот, к сожалению, открылся.

Начинается…

— Если с Гарри что-нибудь случится, ты… ты не отец мне больше!

Тинки охнула и даже принялась выговаривать Драко разгневанным шепотом, но привыкший к истерикам сына Люциус лишь отмахнулся:

— Цыц, кругленький!

— Он ест за двоих! — с негодованием произнесла Нарцисса.

— И кто эти двое, — сухо поинтересовался Люциус. — Крэбб и Гойл?

Он тяжело вздохнул, игнорируя смешок Северуса и возмущенный писк Драко.

— Ладно, Поттер на мне.

— Поттер на мне вообще-то, — усмехнулся Драко.

— Два сапога пара, — раздраженно сказала Нарцисса. — Молчи, Северус.

Тот лишь поднял руки в полной капитуляции.

Что именно написал Драко, Люциус не знал. Успел прочесть лишь первое предложение, когда Северус поймал и отругал его за длинный нос.

— Молчал бы уж, Сирано, — проворчал Люциус, но читать дальше не стал.

Они встретились в живописно заброшенной роще, Поттер был одет в какую-то рванину, и Люциус решил подарить ему одеялко. 

Они подозрительно оглядывали друг друга до тех пор, пока Северус не выхватил записку Драко и не сунул ее Поттеру под нос.

В могильной тишине тот принялся читать. Долгий, муторный процесс. Затем он моргнул, снял очки, осмотрел их с некоторым удивлением и снова нацепил на нос.

— Что? — наконец произнес он.

Северус закатил глаза.

— Мерлиновы крокодильчики, — страшно выругался он сквозь зубы. — Мистер Поттер, знакомьтесь — будущий дед вашего безобразия.

Поттер выглядел так, будто его пришлепнуло чем-то тяжелым. Грузом ответственности, например.

Северус стал выглядывать что-то в темноте.

— Что вы ищете, профессор?

— Мисс Грейнджер. Как раз наступил тот момент, когда она должна влезть и объяснить вам, сколько будет два плюс два, почему неприлично ковырять в носу и что бывает после секса. Послушай…

Он развернулся к Люциусу.

— А может, Драко на ней и женится? Она хотя бы интеллектуально не альтернативно одаренная.

Люциус с Поттером неприятно рассмеялись.

— Нет, — произнесли в унисон.

— Прибью, — добавил Поттер.

Люциус одобрительно кивнул.

— Короче, вот. У нас все шикарно, ждем прибавления, потихоньку выносим мусор из дома.

Люциус снова покивал.

— Ну, мы пошли. Постарайся не убиться, Поттер, Драко расстроится.

Он хлопнул Северуса по плечу.

— Вперед, нам еще…

— Куда? Я с вами.

Поттер набычился, сжал кулаки и вскинул подбородок.

— Ну, я, в общем-то, и не сомневался, — Северус прислонился к дереву, достал маггловские сигареты и сунул одну в рот. — Мы будем спорить до утра, Люц, устраивайся поудобней.

Он стал похлопывать себя по бокам, видимо в поисках палочки.

Поттер хмыкнул, щелкнул пальцами и поджег сигарету.

— Я с вами, придумайте что-нибудь, но Драко я больше не оставлю. Тем более…

Он кашлянул и отвернулся.

Люциус с изумлением наблюдал невозмутимо курящего друга, внезапно смущенного Поттера и наконец не выдержал.

— Ты окончательно свихнулся? — обратился он к последнему. — У нас там стан врага, оборотни, маньяки, сумасшедшие будущие мамаши… я не о Драко! И не только будущие, кстати! Нарцисса сама не своя! У нас там Лорд!

Поттер вскинул на него взгляд и произнес твердо, глядя в глаза:

— У вас там моя семья. Я иду с вами.

Люциус открыл рот, но Северус лишь махнул рукой.

— Не трать впустую свое время, Люц. Этого не переспоришь, он просто материализуется над Мэнором, взломает защиту и свалится Лорду на голову. Тем более, спрятать его прямо у Лорда под носом — в этом что-то есть. Лучше просто… — Он хмыкнул. — Покрась ему волосы Гламуром или что-то в этом роде.

Люциус взмахнул обеими руками.

— О, так и быть! Но ты должен знать еще кое-что, Поттер. Лорд пишет стихи, да. Написал уже двести семь стишат, двести из которых посвящены тебе. Вот.

Он покопался в недрах мантии, достал скомканный огрызок пергамента и протянул Поттеру.

— Что это? — побледнел тот, но все же развернул пергамент и стал читать.

— Поттер, не могу не убить,  
Взгляд цвета Авады  
Не смогу я простить,  
Постараюсь забыть,  
И что-то там еще с «-ыть».

Поттер поморщился, сложил пергамент.

— Это… очень плохие стихи. Он… он из рифмы выбивается.

— Да, — вздохнул Люциус. — Да, но теперь ты готов ко всему.

Удивительно, но Лорд даже не заметил лишнего пацана в доме. Казалось, кроме Беллы ему не было дела ни до кого. Он забыл и о Рудольфусе, чем решил воспользоваться Люциус. Убить всегда успеется, а если тот будет чувствовать себя обязанным — тем лучше. Он пригласил Руди к себе в кабинет, под аккомпанемент ворчаний Тинки налил ему и себе коньяка и начал обхаживать.

— Руди, вот собралась компания, кто-то шутит. Всем все понятно, все смеются, и лишь один-единственный одинокий идиот сидит в прострации.

Люциус помолчал.

— Сейчас этот идиот — ты, друг мой. Но главное не это. Главное делать вид, что ты все знаешь, все понимаешь. Главное — не вопрошать: а что здесь происходит, объясните пожалуйста!

— А что происходит, Люц? — Руди с удовольствием причмокнул губами.

Люциус скривился.

— Белла беременна от Лорда, дорогой.

Руди медленно облизнулся, моргнул, и Люциус подумал: хорошо, что у того нет очков.

— Что? — прозвучал предсказуемый вопрос.

Люциус вздохнул.

— Прежде чем начнешь возмущаться и орать, позволь предупредить: Лорд хочет тебя убрать, ты ему мешаешь. Даже представить себе не можешь, сколько и как я упрашивал его сохранить тебе жизнь. В ногах валялся, золотом откупался, умолял!

Тинки фыркнула, но продолжила вытирать пыль, а Люциус, зыркнув еще пару раз в ее сторону, перевел взгляд обратно на Рудольфуса. Тот действительно сидел в прострации, открывал и закрывал рот, как гигантская рыба.

— Но…

— Все знают, — соврал Люциус не моргнув глазом. — Ты сделаешь вид, что тебе все равно. Держись подальше от своей женушки, а я буду прикрывать тебя, как смогу.

— Спасибо, Люци! По гроб жизни обязан буду!

— Однажды, — Люциус потеребил подбородок. — Хоть этот день может никогда не наступить, но он, конечно же, наступит, я попрошу оказать мне услугу.

— Я готов!

— Я и не сомневался. Ступай, Рудольфус, и служи мне… нам верно.

Немного пугало, с какой легкостью и скоростью Поттер спелся с семьей. Нарцисса в нем души не чаяла, Тинки откармливала фруктами и отборным мясом, даже одеялко подарила! Она уверила Поттера, что Драко носит мальчика, и он, в свою очередь, заочно окрестил его Джеймсом Сириусом, чем привел аллергика Северуса в анафилактический шок.

Конечно, ни он, ни сам Люциус очарованы не были.

— Просто Гарри очень особенный! — пытался отстоять будущего муженька Драко. — Мам, как… как таких людей называют?

— Дебилы?.. — явно не о том думая, отозвалась Нарцисса.

— Спасибо, мам, — буркнул Драко.

— Да, благодарю, душа моя.

Стараясь спрятать усмешку, Люциус поцеловал Нарциссу в висок.

— И почему я должен оправдываться? — Драко сердито повел плечами.

— О, теперь это твой крест, — флегматично ответил Северус. — Ты, кстати, мог бы жениться на ком-то менее…

Он вопросительно посмотрел на Люциуса, но тот лишь пожал плечами.

— Менее особенном.

— Мерлин мой, — тяжело вздохнул Драко. — Я был намного изобретательней, когда пытался достать Гарри. И остроумней!

— Я вовсе не собираюсь доставать тебя, ребенок, в твоем-то положении.

Сам Поттер тоже явно не желал идти на контакт.

— Я думал, тут Драко, а тут… не Драко, — произнес он разочаровано, как-то заглянув в одну из комнат.

— Вы очень наблюдательны, мистер Поттер. Если выживете, в Аврорат вам дорога, — самым серьезным тоном прокомментировал Северус.

— Выживу, не сомневайтесь, — Поттер упрямо мотнул головой и почему-то уставился на молчащего Люциуса. — Мне наследника растить — Поттера Джеймса Сириуса. — Он мило улыбнулся.

— Скотина, — весело сказал Люциус. — И что Драко в тебе нашел?

— Вам по пунктам расписать? Люблю я его.

— Ну еще бы…

— И он меня любит! — Поттер повысил голос.

Люциус закатил глаза.

— За родителями нужно ухаживать, Поттер. Вот знакомишься ты, к примеру, с матерью своей де… своего мальчика и говоришь: вы мама или сестра? А отцу ты говоришь?..

Он кивнул Поттеру, полон надежд.

— Вы папа или сестра? — буркнул тот и надежды не оправдал.

Северус фыркнул, а потом, не выдержав, и вовсе рассмеялся.

Оказалось, Поттер очень любил учить уму-разуму, не стеснялся даже Нарциссы.

Люциус слушал молча. Внимал.

— Все, теперь мы можем быть спокойны за наши души, — он развернулся к Северусу. — С нами Блаженный Поттер, великомученик Соединенного Королевства.

— Ну, и как? — поинтересовался тот. — Уже достиг просветления?

— Нет, просветление — следующая ступень, пока только благодать. Но хорошо пробрало, аж прадед восстал, все упокоить не можем.

— Неужели? Николас Малфой, если не ошибаюсь?

— Ошибаешься, прадед Цисси. И как он только в нашу усыпальницу попал… Может, колом в сердце?

— Вампир?

— Обычный кровосос.

— Тогда не поможет. Советую…

— Достаточно, Северус, мы поняли — вы великие комики, — вздохнула Нарцисса, но Люциус успел заметить тень улыбки на ее лице.

А вот Поттер, в отличие от нее, юмора явно не оценил.

— Очень смешно, и как у вас только получается?

Люциус пожал плечами.

— Смотрю на тебя, и шутки сами собой придумываются.

— Хм, — усмехнулся вдруг Поттер. — Это именно то, что сказал мне Драко перед тем как мы… познакомились поближе.

— Ну, он это любя, — замахал руками Люциус. — А я совсем наоборот!

И тем не менее, Поттер был скорее… опорой, чем помехой. Потому что привести Фенрира и его оборотней в заброшенный сарай на окраине Уилтшира — это одно, а… а дальше что?

— Я думал оставить их там пока, наложить на сарай заклинания… — размышлял вслух Люциус, хотя понимал, что все это ерунда и надо бы…

— Может, запрем и вызовем Орден? Пусть разбираются, — зевнул очень секретный шпион Северус.

— Зачем? — хмыкнул Поттер.

Он поднял руку и сомкнул кулак. Сарай тут же вспыхнул как факел, кто-то скульнул, но, возможно, это был сам Люциус и то от неожиданности.

Он кинул в сторону Поттера ошарашенный взгляд.

— Что? —огрызнулся тот. — Он возле Драко постоянно ошивался, принюхивался!

— Оголодал на веганской диете. Мда… А ведь у него была затяжная многолетняя депрессия.

— Что, совсем клиника?

— Да, зелья, снадобья, черный лак на когтях.

— Ну, тем более.

— Мерлин мой!

За обсуждением они с Поттером немного забыли о Северусе.

— Предупредить можно было? Люциус, ты совсем рехнулся! И этот еще, пироман несчастный!

— Почему несчастный, — Поттер скромно потупился. — Вполне себе счастливый и удовлетворенный.

— Поттер!..

— Профессор, мне Гермионы хватает, давайте без нравоучений. Я отойду, вышлю ей Патронуса, дам знать, а вы тут пообщайтесь.

Северус некоторое время ошеломленно смотрел ему вслед, затем пнул камешек, ушиб ногу и выругался витиевато и пошло. Хорошо, что рядом не было Тинки с матерной коробочкой. 

— Ну все, все. Я понимаю, у тебя стресс, погибло три человека.

— Восемнадцать!

— Да какая разница. В этом никто не виноват…

— Ты виноват!

— Как я и сказал — никто.

Северус немного помолчал, потом вздохнул и прикрыл глаза.

— Он вообще понимает, что сам такой же, как и ты? То есть, система ценностей, конечно, отличается, но методы и мораль… Он за Драко убить готов. Это и есть пресловутое добро с кулаками?

— Ш-ш-ш, тише, — Люциус улыбнулся. — Пусть думает, что светит чисто и ясно, он еще до безобразия юн.

Он увидел большого серебристого оленя, тот быстро удалялся, оставляя за собой звездную пыль.

— А было бы иначе, ни Драко, ни внука я не отдал бы.

— Уверен, что последнее слово было бы за тобой? — хмыкнул Северус. — Знаешь, твой сыночек тоже…

— Уверен, что нет, — Люциус снова улыбнулся и посмотрел на догорающий уже сарай. — Это все равно не жизнь, Фенрир, — пробормотал себе под нос. — Спирулина — ну надо же!

Люциус стоял на веранде и наблюдал странную, если не сказать «тошнотворную» пасторальную картинку: Северуса, мирно расположившегося с книгой под ветвями бука, и Нагини. Та положила голову… морду… на его колени и, кажется, просто спала. Люциус покрепче перехватил трость и шагнул было к ним, как сзади громко кашлянули.

— Поттер! — подпрыгнул Люциус на месте. — Какого черта?

Поттер выглядел недовольным. Он хмуро смотрел на Люциуса, перекидывал палочку из правой в левую руку.

— Вы тут воздухом дышите? — поинтересовался неприятным голосом.

Люциус мысленно застонал. Что за ужасный мальчишка…

— Да, хорошая погода, наконец-то не воняет тухлыми магглами. В чем проблема?

Поттер заметно побледнел.

— Драко в свою маму пошел, да? Я не могу больше сидеть на одном месте, надо действовать!

Люциус поправил манжет на рукаве, потом второй. Затем взялся за воротник.

— Чем вы занимаетесь?! — не выдержал Поттер. — Я думал…

— Революцией. Мы оба заняты ею. Ты — громко и тупо. Я…

— А вы трусливо и за счет чужой крови, я понял.

— И делаем это, — невозмутимо продолжил Люциус, будто его и не перебивали, — ради своих любимых. Какая же удача, что пересекаются у нас не только цели, но и любимые.

— Любимых оберегать надо, я заберу Драко.

— Драко не вещь и вообще вполне способен постоять за себя. Нос тебе сломал, умница моя.

— Он сейчас уязвим, — насупился Поттер. — Как ребенок!

Люциус усмехнулся, призвал стул и уселся, с удовольствием вытянув ноги.

— Поттер, в семь лет он взломал мой домашний сейф, искал конфискованную за непослушание игрушку, а когда его застукали, взял в заложники павлина и совершил стратегическое отступление в свои комнаты. Вступил в преступный сговор с Добби — тот таскал ему с кухни сладости. В мирные переговоры вступить согласился только с Нарциссой и лишь после обещания поощрительной поездки в Нью-Йорк. Он… Малфой.

— Это не комплимент.

— Это факт.

Поттер скрипнул зубами и промолчал.

В воздухе снова запахло жареным — Белла принялась за старое. Северус захлопнул книгу, мягко согнал Нагини с колен. Нет, с ним надо срочно поговорить.

— Чем это воняет? — опять подал голос несносный Поттер.

— Магглами. А такой приятный был день. Если бы не ты и не трупы.

И не Нагини.

— Почему вы такой мудак? — спросил Поттер безжизненным голосом.

Люциус хотел съязвить, но внезапно даже для самого себя ответил абсолютно честно:

— Потому что, в конечном итоге, это все же твоя история, Поттер. — Он вздохнул. — Ты главный герой, и я должен быть значимым и сложным, для того чтобы ты… ну, сиял. Геройствовал, спасал принцесс, побеждал дракона.

Поттер долго смотрел на него, после чего фыркнул.

— В моем случае это одно и то же.

— Не называй моего сына принцессой! — осознал, наконец, смысл беседы Люциус.

— Я образно!

— Это безобразно, а не образно!

Поттер снял очки, потер переносицу. Улыбка исчезла с его лица.

— Боюсь, ваш безносый Лорд очнется от спячки и тогда… думаю, упредить удар.

Люциус, который уже успел основательно ознакомиться с ударами Поттера, мгновенно вскочил со стула.

— Не смей! Ты все испортишь! Надо продумать стратегию!

Поттер безучастно наблюдал за тем, как скачет Люциус, потом недобро усмехнулся.

— У вас сутки, — он медленно развернулся и побрел в дом. — Стратег.

— Сука, — прошептал Люциус непонятно кому. — Ненавижу.

Он плюхнулся на стул, прикрыл глаза.

— Вам стоит нанести визит полукровке, мастер Люци.

Люциус почувствовал маленькую осторожную лапку на своей щеке. Почти невесомое прикосновение действовало как умиротворяющий бальзам.

— Тинки…  
— В родном доме и стены в помощь, ведь так?

Так, так. Именно так мама говорила.

— Идите, мастер Люци. А то, неровен час, беда приключится, чует мое сердце.

Люциус открыл наконец глаза, но Тинки уже и след простыл.

Промаявшись до вечера, Люциус все же решился. На что именно решился, он и сам толком не понимал, но очнулся уже у покоев Лорда, робко стуча в дверь.

— Что тревожит тебя, Люциус?

И никаких преамбул, в этом весь Лорд. Что ж…

Немного переигрывая, Люциус всхлипнул, ловко достал платок из рукава и промокнул абсолютно сухие глаза.

— Мой Лорд, — он склонил голову, немного повыл в платок.

— Люциус?

— С тех пор... — голос сорвался, и Люциус живо представил, как фыркает Нарцисса, как Северус закатывает глаза.

Все во благо, все во благо, все во благо!

— Говори же! — видимо, теряя терпение, поторопил Лорд.

— С тех пор как вы поведали мне о беременности Беллатрикс…

На этом месте оба приступили к короткому, но обязательному — под страхом смертной казни через повешенье отрубленной головы — ритуалу. Сначала сплюнули три раза через левое плечо и постучали по деревянной столешнице. Долохов как-то клялся и божился, что это прогонит какого-то Анчоуса. Или нет… Анчутку — древнерусского беса, сидящего на левом плече. Люциус опасливо покосился на собственное плечо, но, кроме бремени прожитых в суете лет, ничего не заметил.

Потом они вознесли три молитвы Благой богине, десять раз повторили: «Слава Беллатрикс и святому отпрыску». Принесли обет молчания, но молчать не стали.

— Так вот, с тех пор, — повторять Люциус не собирался, пришлось бы повторять и весь ритуал заново. — Я только о семье и думаю. О Драко…

— С твоим сыном все в порядке?

Ну как бы…

— Он собрался… на нем собрались жениться.

— О! И кто же?

Не будем о грустном.

— Жених.

— Он… из наших?

— Из ваших, да. А тут вдруг Рабастан.

Да упокоит Моргана его душу.

— Рабастан?

— К сожалению, уже не с нами.

— Хм, а ведь только к спирулине привык…

— Северус проклял… то есть, сжалился и благословил на вечную веганскую трапезу, так что, не беспокойтесь, мой Лорд.

— Тогда в чем же проблема, мой скользкий друг, почти уже скользкий родственник?

Люциус поежился. Мерлин и его две занозы, но какая же гадость.

— Прошу защиты и благословения, мой Лорд. Не для себя, конечно, для Драко.

— Защищаю и благословляю, — отмахнулся Лорд, чуть ли не зевая. — На этом все?

Внезапно Люциус почувствовал дикую усталость, почувствовал себя глупым и больным. На что он рассчитывал? До сих пор все же рассчитывал? Хоть и действовал, как говорит Поттер, упреждая удары, но все же, но все же…

Это, конечно, было не то, совсем не то, что нужно, и Люциус испытал дикий страх, а за ним и злость. Лорд ведь действительно очнется от спячки и тогда…

— Нет! — прорычал он.

Вокруг вмиг заметно потемнело, окна распахнулись, повеяло сыростью, поднялся ветер, затушивший свечи. Теперь свет исходил только от отдаленного камина, но и он был холодным, неестественного лилового цвета.

Люциус ощутил прилив сил — от мэнора, от крови предков, пропитавшей дом, от их мощи и преданности роду.

Наследник в опасности! — буквально надрывалось в голове Люциуса на разные лады. Он услышал громовой бас отца, мягкий, полузабытый голос деда и многих, многих других, говорящих еще на старинных мертвых диалектах — скрипучих и сердитых, призывающих к действию.

— Нет, вы принесете клятву на крови, подкрепите магией, — произнес он низким чужим голосом. — Не поднимется рука ваша на моего наследника, избранника сердца его, их потомков! Клянитесь!

Он знал, как выглядит в этот момент, с потемневшим от ярости лицом, развевающимися на ветру волосами.

— Клянись!

Лорд упал на колени, деревянным движением достал палочку, вспорол себе вену. На ковер полилась черная неживая кровь — кровь недруга, взятая насильно.

— Клянусь! — прохрипел Лорд, он почти распластался ниц, удерживая себя одной лишь рукой. Он произнес клятву, руны рисовались в воздухе, намертво впечатывались в стены, а Люциус возвышался над ним, и целый легион не сдвинул бы его с места. Лорд выговорил последнюю фразу и все-таки упал, замерев бездвижно.

В очередной раз что-то взвыло в голове Люциуса и отступило с легким довольным шипением.

Все прекратилось так же внезапно, как и началось. Люциус будто очнулся от долгого, тяжелого сна и мотнул головой, прогоняя морок.

Лорд сидел на полу, моргал совершенно стеклянными глазами.

— Сто лет не болела голова, — пробормотал он. — Пойду прилягу…

Голова разболелась не только у Лорда. Шатаясь, Люциус брел к своим покоям, равнодушно отмечая, что в доме все еще слишком много людей. Хотелось просто побыть с Нарциссой или сыграть партию в шахматы с Северусом. Возможно, послушать, как Драко рассказывает что-то смешное, он слишком нервный в последнее время. Вместо этого Люциус вляпался в семейный скандал молодой, но уже порядком поднадоевшей семьи.

— Ты мне… цветы даришь? — воскликнул Драко звонким от злости голосом.

Люциус окинул быстрым взглядом мизансцену. Изумленного и обиженного сына, как всегда ничего не понимающего Поттера, как всегда слишком много понимающего Северуса.

— Цветы?..

Люциус мысленно стукнул себя по лбу, потом опомнился и влепил подзатыльник Поттеру. Правда, тоже мысленный.

— Ты рад? — глупо улыбнулся Поттер и тут же получил букетом по морде.

— Я тебе не девка! — рявкнул Драко, продолжая хлестать Поттера по щекам.

— Хорошо, что не розы, — пробормотал Северус. — Плохо, что не чайник…

— Да успокойся! — наконец пришел в себя Поттер. — Малфой, уймись уже!

Драко остановился как вкопанный, пару раз моргнул.

— Малфой?.. — сипло произнес он и схватился за сердце — Ты слышал, что сказал твой отец? — обратился к животу. — Он выгнал нас из семьи!

— Что? — Поттер заметно побелел. — Нет! Что ты такое… куда ты… Драко!

Еще некоторое время он наблюдал пустоту, потом вцепился в волосы обеими руками и с силой потянул их в разные стороны.

— Ну что я опять сделал не так?

Он развернулся к Люциусу и Северусу.

— А?!

— А, это был не риторический вопрос? — зевнул последний. — Тогда…

— Я люблю его, в лепешку расшибиться готов, — беспардонно перебил Поттер несчастным голосом. — В пыль сотру любого, кто… ну да, я не умею ухаживать… наверное, Гермиона даже согласилась бы с ним… цветы — это очень стереотипно, и не каждая девушка… но он и не девушка! Она бы сказала, что лучший подарок — это подарок, сделанный руками, без магии, но я как-то соорудил кормушку для птиц, так они все оттуда вывалились. Все до одной! А я не хочу, чтобы Драко откуда-то вываливался!

— Так, Поттер! — Люциусу пришлось повысить голос и пощелкать пальцами, но его все-таки услышали. — Забавно наблюдать, как ты громко и быстро сходишь с ума — в моем ребенке я даже не сомневался. Но подумай и о своем. Давай по порядку. Что там первое было, Северус?

— Гермиона считает, что цветы — это очень стереотипно, — пробурчал тот монотонным голосом. — Вообще, очень неприятная девица, скажу тебе по совести. Мисс Всезнайка.

— Эй! — возмутился Поттер.

— На правду не обижаются, — отмахнулся Северус.

— А, тогда ладно, — злорадно фыркнул Поттер. — Мистер Жирненькие Волосики.

Люциус тоже фыркнул, только сам не понял почему.

— Достаточно. Она, конечно же, права, прости господи. Цветы слишком стереотипно, лучше сапфиры. Что там дальше было?

— А дальше, — буркнул Северус и будто невзначай потрогал волосы, — дальше мистер Поттер нам сообщил, что мисс Грейнджер скупа до безобразия, а у него самого руки из задницы и инстинкты убийцы.

— Тоже верно, — кивнул Люциус. — Думаю…

— Думаю, — встряла внезапно появившаяся Тинки. — Вам всем стоит выпить чаю и отдохнуть. День был сложный, надо ложиться.

— Но!..

— Все уладится, милый Гарри, вот увидишь.

Держа его за руку, Тинки уводила будто загипнотизированного Поттера и, несмотря на то, что она была намного меньше ростом, ребенком выглядел именно он.

— Милый Гарри?

Люциус повернулся к задумчиво кусающему губы Северусу.

— Давно хотел тебе сказать, Люц…

— Спать! — Не отпуская руки Поттера, развернулась к ним нянюшка. Глаза ее странно сверкнули, и Люциуса окутал мягкий глубокий сон.

— Нет!

Люциуса будто подбросило на кровати. Он хотел пощупа… нащупать Нарциссу, но нащупал лишь смятые, хоть и все еще теплые простыни рядом.

Кто-то выл не своим, хотя, вполне возможно, и своим голосом прямо под окнами спальни. Может, Фенрир снова наелся спирулины? Ах да…

Под окнами обнаружился Лорд на коленях перед огромным куском белой ткани. Она развевалась на ветру и пестрела несколькими красноватыми пятнами. Это все почему-то приводило Лорда в полное отчаяние.

— Простыни не отстирались, — виновато пробормотали сзади, и Люциус подпрыгнул.

— Тинки!

Та кивнула, не отрывая взгляда от безутешного Лорда, прижимающего что-то к груди.

— Я, конечно, могу побиться головой об стену, но моя ли вина в том, что госпожа Беллатрикс так и не научилась следить за собой?

— Ничего не понимаю, — нахмурился Люциус.

— Простыни госпожи Беллы. — Тинки наконец посмотрела на него. — Женские дни, отсюда и пятна. Которые не отстирались.

— Мерлин, Тинки, — поморщился Люциус. — Мы же никогда не вывешиваем стирку, у нас есть…

Он осекся на полуслове.

— Погоди, женские дни? Но тогда, тогда получается, что она уже не беременна?..

— Мне показалось, на воздухе простыни лучше высохнут, — не ответила Тинки. — Да, так будет лучше.

— Господи, — Люциус зажал двумя пальцами переносицу. — Тинки Макиавелли!

Та скромно улыбнулась.

— Малфой, всего лишь Малфой.

Когда Люциус спустился вниз и общими с Северусом и Руди усилиями поднял безутешного Лорда на ноги, он разглядел, что именно тот баюкал, словно дитя. Комбинезон — теперь уже порванный. Где когда-то было вышито «папино любимое чудовище», теперь красовалось «папино любимое чудо».

Уже позже, за чаем, Нарцисса поинтересовалась, что же такого стряслось.

— Белла? Беременна? — фыркнула Нарцисса, когда услышала причину серенады под окнами. — Быть такого не может.

— Послушай, у нас тут все может быть, даже Поттер. — хмыкнул Люциус, по старой привычке слизывая джем с чайной ложечки. — Джеймс Сириус…

— Наш Джейми, это наш Джейми, а Белла не могла быть беременной, — отрезала Нарцисса.

— Но почему?

— Потому что… — Нарцисса вздохнула. — Вы же в курсе, Блэки известны своей красотой. — Она невозмутимо взглянула Северусу в глаза и продолжила, нисколько не смущаясь. — А Белла…

— Очень красива, — подтвердил тот. — По крайней мере, была до Азкабана.

— Да… нет. — Нарцисса поморщилась. — Она совершила ритуал, и кстати! В этом Люциус виноват!

— Я?!

— Да, ты. Подойти к Белле на балу дебютанток и сказать: ох, а я и не знал, что девушек из высшего общества набирают в цирк уродов…

— Я такого не говорил! Я вообще не присутствовал на балу дебютанток Беллатрикс! У меня болела голова, и я…

Он осекся, ложечка со звоном упала на блюдце.

— Она наложила на меня Обливиэйт, ведь так?

Нарцисса закусила губу и кивнула.

— В любом случае, — она повернулась к Северусу, который, по-видимому, бил все рекорды по тактичности. — Она нашла одноглазую каргу, возможно, саму Черную Аннис, но я не очень в это верю, и договорилась с ней — та ей красоту, а взамен Белла останется без потомства. Эта дура — я о Белле — даже от умиротворяющего бальзама отказалась, пока карга ей физиономию перестраивала. Получила красоту, потом, правда, обвиняла всех в своей неспособности стать матерью, лишили ее, лишили!

Нарцисса поморщилась, явно ощутив вину за резкий тон, и закончила намного тише и спокойней:

— Она не могла быть беременной, карга — Аннис то была или не Аннис — об этом позаботилась.

Люциус и Северус сидели с совершенно одинаковыми выражениями лиц. По крайней мере, так казалось Люциусу, который, кроме как пялиться на Нарциссу, не мог сейчас ничего.

— В куда я женился? — спросил он риторически. — Это не семья, а фольклор какой-то.

— Колоритно зато, — отозвался Северус откуда-то из другой реальности. — Байки из лечебницы для душевнобольных. Прости, Цисси, тебя это не касается.

— Не обольщайся, — оскалилась та и подмигнула впавшему в очередной ступор Люциусу.

А дальше события полились, как из рога изобилия. Сначала Лорд из достаточно рослого существа превратился в существо размером с небольшого кролика в позе эмбриона.

— И что нам делать с… этим?

Люциусу было противно и стыдно за то, что противно, потому что, кроме жалости, эта отрыжка тьмы не могла вызывать ничего.

— Надо звать Орден, — откликнулся Поттер. — Пусть сами с ним разбираются.

Очень секретный шпион Северус тут же перекинулся в летучую мышь и стрелой вылетел в окно.

— Я мог бы просто связаться с Гермионой, но, конечно, куда мы без драматических спецэффектов, — пробормотал Поттер, и Люциус с ним даже согласился.

Через полчаса летучая мышь вернулась в компании Шеклболта, Грейнджер, какого-то там Уизли и пары десятков до зубов вооруженных авроров.

— Гарри! — взвизгнула Грейнджер. — Наконец-то! Ой!

Последнее относилось к животу Драко.

— Да, ой! — усмехнулся тот. — Упси! Какая незадача, как же так вышло, ой!

— Драко, прекрати, — Поттер улыбнулся и приобнял его за плечи. — Рон…

— Без комментариев, дружище, — покачал головой тринадцатый или сорок второй сын Артура Уизли. — Что у вас тут помимо леди Поттер?

— Уизел, я тебя!..

Люциус поднял руку.

— Можно мне? Вот.

Все сгруппировались вокруг «вот».

— Это что? — спросил какой-то сердобольный аврор. Его явно мутило.

— Это Лорд, — задумчиво ответил Люциус. — Его скукожило от горя.

— Мерлин мой, — прокомментировал сын, но не Люциуса, а Уизли.

Шеклболт деловито поднял палочку, и Лорда окутала сфера. Слава Моргане, не прозрачная. Люциус надеялся, что его заберут на опыты в Отдел Тайн. Любого из них.

— Вы понимаете, что должны будете пройти с нами? В конце концов…

— Кинг, я же объяснял раньше, — тут же ощетинился Поттер. — Если бы не Малфои, все бы закончилось совсем по-другому! Вот и мышь подтвердит!

— Я уже дал свои показания, Шеклболт, — Северус раздраженно стрельнул глазами в сторону Поттера. — Это семья.

— Чья? — усмехнулся тот, но тут же покачал головой. — Есть еще два дела. Во-первых, куда делась Беллатрикс Лейстрендж?

— О ней уже позаботились, — спокойно сказала Нарцисса и потеребила подбородок. — Что-то еще?

— Д… да, — Шеклболт неохотно отвел от нее восхищенный взгляд.

Зараза какая!

— Но… но нам все еще непонятно, кто уничтожил нашего тайного агента Фенрира Грейбека. Он был очень ценным и дешевым тайным агентом, продался за курицу.

Что?..

Люциус обвел всех присутствующих строгим взглядом. Северус вопросительно поднял бровь, Поттер скромно потупился.

— Рудольфус Лейстрендж, — Люциус откашлялся. — Уверен, он сделает чистосердечное признание.

Рука Люциуса взметнулась к подбородку — что за дурацкая привычка? Брови Северуса тоже куда-то взметнулись.

— Тогда я могу быть спокоен? — спросил Шеклболт у Поттера.

— Более чем спокоен, тебе может быть тупо похрен.

— Ну тогда… тогда мы пошли производить аресты? — обратился Шеклболт теперь к Нарциссе.

— Ступайте, ступайте, — та мило улыбнулась.

— А ты, Гарри? — Грейнджер взяла его за руку.

— А я тут побуду, — Поттер покраснел и тут же зашептался с Драко.

— Некультурно шептаться в комнате полной людей, — буркнул сто пятый сын Уизли.

— Я пылкий, но застенчивый, — Поттер покраснел пуще прежнего. — Пойдем, Драко, у меня кое-что для тебя есть.

— Эй! — крикнул им вслед Люциус. — Вы еще с первым кое-что не разобрались! Давайте без этого вот!

— Да! — поддакнул Уизли.

Они ошарашенно переглянулись и тут же отвели взгляды.

Конец света, кажется, наступил.

Кое-что оказалось вовсе не планами на второго ребенка, какого-нибудь… Альбуса Северуса, например. Нет, до такого даже Поттер не додумался бы. Кое-что оказалось фамильным перстнем, принадлежавшим когда-то деду Люциуса по материнской линии. Он не видел их уже много лет — и деда, и перстень. Прижатый к стене Поттер тут же сдал Тинки: она, мол, отдала ему колечко.

И тут Люциус опешил.

Он же ей доверял! Да и как она смогла бы, ведь…

С этими мыслями он пошел к Нарциссе, но дошел до библиотеки, где обнаружился Северус.

— Мало того, что подорвала доверие, отдала фамильную ценность, — Люциус возмущенно булькнул виски, — так еще и в мамин сейф каким-то образом залезла! Как? На него же наложены заклинания, завязанные на крови!

Северус побарабанил пальцами по столешнице, перевел на Люциуса задумчивый взгляд.

— Послушай, Люц, давно хотел с тобой поговорить, но как-то не до того было.

Он поднялся с кресла, подошел к стене, где висел портрет матери Люциуса. Она, как и всегда впрочем, спала.

— Давно подозревал, но теперь более чем уверен.

Он развернулся к Люциусу.

— Твоя нянюшка не нянюшка вовсе, а мама. Твоя мать.

— На что ты намекаешь?! — подскочил Люциус. — Что я отпрыск домовика?

Ну, знаешь ли!..

— Нет, — Северус выставил руку вперед. — Тинки обожала твою мать и, думаю, когда та умирала, домовиха совершила ритуал. Они обменялись телами. Таким образом, умерла Тинки, а твоя мама жива, хоть и в таком… чудном теле.

— Что?..

Полупустой стакан упал вместе с челюстью, и поднять их было выше сил Люциуса.

— Да, — кивнул Северус. — Это древняя магия, подвластная лишь домовым эльфам, и возможна только добровольно. Жертва во имя большой, большой любви.

— Господи, — прошептал Люциус. — Но…

— Думаю, — мягко произнес Северус. — Тебе нужно помалкивать. Когда и если миссис Малфой захочет рассказать, признаться — ты узнаешь.

Люциус почувствовал, что вот-вот расплачется. Вместо этого он только спросил тихим голосом:

— Думаешь, Цисси в курсе?

— Думаю, догадывается, — улыбнулся Северус. — Твоя жена мудра не по годам.

Люциус хохотнул и тут же всхлипнул. Он подумал, что надо бы Тинки новый передничек купить. И никогда, больше никогда не пить в ее присутствии.

Все становилось на свои места. Драко и Поттер устроили себе предсвадебный медовый месяц, благо в своих комнатах, а не на виду у всех. С них станется. Люциус с Нарциссой теперь подолгу гуляли в садах Мэнора, а Северус пропадал в подвалах, где устроил себе лабораторию и, похоже… террариум.

В какой-то момент Люциус не выдержал и потребовал срочно выбросить змею! На что Северус потупил взгляд и еле слышно пробормотал:

— Кажется, я ее… — Он замолчал, но Люциус все понял без слов.

— Северус, дружище… — произнес он слабым голосом, и брови Северуса подскочили вверх, потому что Люциус никогда его так не называл. — Дружище… но это же…

Он взмахнул руками, еще раз и еще.

— Это же… мерзопакость, скверна, гнусь! — Он немного помолчал. — Погань, срамота! Мерзопако… а, я уже говорил… нет, знаешь, это стоит повторить — мерзопакость! Я, конечно же, осуждаю!

Он вздохнул пару раз, стараясь успокоиться. Не получилось.

— Понимаю, тебе тоже нужен кто-то для того, чтобы почесать, так сказать, это самое, но почему змея, черт возьми?! Мы так и будем — не перебивай меня! — мы так и… Мерлин и его три грибка, мы так и будем жить одной большой идиотской семьей? Я, Цисси, ма… мама, Драко и Поттер. А, ну еще и мелкий Поттер — Джеймс Сириус! И ты… со змеей!

Он перешел на фальцет, но, кажется, это уже никого не волновало.

— Она не змея, Люц, — тихо произнес Северус.

— А кто?! — вскричал Люциус. — Зайка? Птичка? Розочка?!

— Я имел в виду, — Северус поморщился. — Она не змея, а… послушай, давай потом.

— Давай сейчас!

— Нет, — твердо произнес Северус и убрал виал с какой-то мутной жидкостью в шкаф.

Он поправил манжеты на рукавах, воротник. Знакомые маневры.

— Северус!

— Это совсем другая история, расскажу в следующий раз.


End file.
